


【mDmV】访客

by Ccato



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 小写组的DV，房车梗，浴室play，不怎么HE





	【mDmV】访客

看着房车亮起的灯，但丁不耐烦地砸了一下嘴，他出门的时候是有关灯的，现在从窗户漏出来的那丝灯光意味着有人闯进了他的小屋子。  
希望不是什么流浪汉，可不要把他冰箱里冻着的比萨饼和啤酒给洗劫了。  
推开车门，但丁觉得就算是流浪汉也比眼前这个穿着修身正装的男人要好。实在不懂，他过来给自己收拾脏乱的房车为什么还要穿得这么紧绷正式。挽起的衣袖恰到好处地卡着手肘处，小臂流畅的线条一直延伸到手指，沾染上的带点脏污的水珠让他像是一颗泡满了毒药的苹果。他弯腰捡起一条随处乱扔的内裤，贴身的裤子顿时隆起了一个饱满的圆。要是狠拍上去一定会泛起一层肉浪，但丁客观地评价。  
“这点事情你就不能请个身材火辣的女佣来帮我做吗？”靠在房门上，但丁看着那个早就知晓自己的到来依旧装模做样的男人，他手里还握着他早上脱下来的沾着不明液体的内裤，“还是说，你想亲自为我服务？亲爱的维吉尔。”  
把手里的内裤丢到一旁的脏衣篮，维吉尔瞟了眼但丁，歪斜的外套，灰色的背心和唇角都挂着几抹鲜红的唇膏痕迹。抽过一旁的纸巾擦干手，维吉尔把但丁拉进了车内，在关上门的同时把但丁卡在一半的裤子拉链拉上，留着水珠凉气的手指在那个半勃的器官划过。  
“那种小女佣怎么应付得来这种场面。”  
迎合着维吉尔的手指向前挺动了一下，对于维吉尔的煽风点火后逃脱的行为但丁不满地哼了一句，却又不想主动地表现出自己过于急切。绕过维吉尔打开腿躺坐在沙发上，一点也不掩饰裤子中间鼓起的一块。  
“吃点东西吗？”  
维吉尔从厨房里捧出一个托盘，描画着金边的碟子里盛着一块已经凉透了的牛肉，褐色的酱汁凝固成一团糊在表面，让人看着食欲并不大。把托盘放到但丁面前的矮桌上，维吉尔拿起了托盘上面唯一的杯子和那瓶龙舌兰，还没来得及直起腰便被但丁急切地摁住了手。  
“这酒也留下。”  
“我觉得你喝得已经够多了。”凑到但丁脖子旁深吸了一口气，是廉价香水、酒精和汗液的味道。  
不置可否地耸了下肩，但丁放开了维吉尔，看着他走到他床上坐下。给自己倒了一杯酒，维吉尔抿了一口后放到了床边柜上，取而代之的是他那台宝贝电脑，翻开盖子，漂亮的手指不时在上面短暂而快速地敲打着。冷蓝的光模糊了他的五官，却锐化了他冰冷的双眼。  
“维吉尔。”  
听到但丁的叫唤，维吉尔抬头看向但丁，习惯性地弯出一个浅笑。  
“过来一下。”  
顺从地走过去，维吉尔看着但丁用叉子叉起一个鲜红的小番茄，向上递到他嘴边。弯腰张嘴把那颗小番茄含进嘴里，维吉尔没有起身将番茄从叉子上取下来，而是就着但丁的手含着冰冷的银器将那个鲜嫩的果子嚼碎，红色的汁液顺着光滑的金属面滑落到但丁的手指间。  
将口中的果肉全部咽下，维吉尔吐出舌头，舔过被果汁和唾液弄湿透了的银叉，一路向下把侵入到但丁指缝的果汁也一一舔净。完成了这番清洁工作后，维吉尔终于重新站直，走回到床边坐下回味地舔过湿润的唇，“下次要好好自己吃下去，好孩子可不要挑食。”  
这宽松的裤子已经容不下但丁鼓噪的欲望了。

把黏腻的叉子放下，反正这冷透了的牛排也不好吃，但丁以拒绝入食表示反抗。他蹬掉脚上的靴子，光着脚一边往浴室走去，一边一件件地脱掉身上的衣服，让维吉尔勤奋了两个小时的努力化为泡影。  
紧盯着那健壮的身影消失在转角，维吉尔拉下一直挂在脸上的笑容，把电脑合上，再次起身捡起但丁孩子气的叛逆。  
“维吉尔！”浴室方向又传来了叫唤。  
显然这已经不是维吉尔第一次来为对方服务，他熟练地从床边的衣柜里翻出弟弟的全套衣服，用左手手臂挽着，临拐弯的时候又在角落的衣架上扯下了一条毛巾。  
“要我送进去吗？小公主。”敲了敲浴室门，维吉尔可不是一个不会反击的乖宝宝。  
浴室的门被猛地打开，但丁没有把花洒关掉，从上方落下的水流通过他的身体反溅到维吉尔身上，零碎地打湿了他半边的身子。  
“你把你的衣服弄湿了。”  
“我把你也弄湿了。”  
“呵哈哈哈。”  
难得维吉尔被自己荤段子逗笑了，但丁也跟着朗笑出声。如果两人不是一个全裸一个半湿的话，倒真像一对平凡而亲密的好兄弟。  
“所以？”把被但丁弄湿的替换衣服放到一旁的架子上，维吉尔盯着但丁问。  
“哥哥，要一起洗个澡吗？”但丁侧过身子，在狭小的浴室里让出了一条缝隙。  
维吉尔没有回答但丁的话，只是学着他的样子，随意蹬掉脚上的鞋子，慢悠悠地解开皮带，贴身的裤子在但丁热切的眼光中被一寸寸褪下。裸露出来的双腿修长而结实，肌肉恰到好处地贴合在上面，被一层薄薄的白皙皮肤裹住，在大腿中部绑着两个黑色的皮环，向上的带子扣紧了衬衫的下摆，让它可以保持足够的挺直与体面。维吉尔此刻看起来就像一份包装过度的礼物，等着人去蛮横地撕开那层精美的彩纸。  
虽然看维吉尔自己剥光也很有趣，但礼物不是亲手拆开的，就没有意义了。但丁抓住维吉尔解到第三颗扣子的手，把对方拉进这个潮湿的铁盒子里，两人的呼吸声合着水流拍打出来的嘀嗒声在彼此耳里引起一阵蜂鸣。  
但丁挤着维吉尔的背，把他压在铁壁上，濡湿的双手把维吉尔身上剩余的衣服都涂抹上一层朦胧的肉色。隔着衣服摸上维吉尔胸前的一点，扁平的手感让习惯了饱满与柔软的但丁有点无所适从，指尖抠搜着把那件一块衬衫挖出了皱子，强性立起的乳尖却没有带来想象中的快乐，对双方都是。  
伸手止住但丁在他胸前那小猫玩弄亚麻抓板一样的动作，维吉尔拉着他的手往下，放到他那的下半身前，鼓起的性器提醒着但丁，“我不是女人。”  
但丁当然知道维吉尔不是女人，只是但丁从来都偏好漂亮丰满的女生，对但丁来说会和维吉尔上床才真的是一个意外，但也不坏。  
但丁隔着内裤单薄的布料描画抚弄维吉尔的性器，它笔直而粗壮，是一个足以在酒吧里吹嘘的尺寸，现在鼓胀起来的它被可怜兮兮地禁锢在一个布料牢笼里，任由他人继续蹂躏。但丁没有把维吉尔大腿上的衬衫带卸下，那条被拉扯变形的内裤也自然没有办法被脱下，勾起一边的布料，沾了点温水的手指草草开拓了一下维吉尔的身体，但丁的性器顺着内裤的边缘挤进了两坨软肉间，挤进了紧致的内在。  
身下的是一个男的，是恶魔和天使的混血，是他的亲哥哥，凭着对对方坚韧程度的理解，但丁在进入后便开始了剧烈的抽插动作。花洒开关依旧没有被拧上，温水泼洒下来，顺着维吉尔的背爬到微翘的臀，随着肉体的颤动折射出一层朦胧的光晕，眼前的景象正如但丁先前的评价一样，是肉浪。  
没有脱净的衣物缠绕着，限制的不仅是维吉尔的欲望，还有但丁的进出的动作，从侧而来的侵略并不能掌握好角度，每次粗暴的挺进都偏离了几分，只刮擦出丝缕的快感火花，在这湿淋淋的情况下根本不够看。维吉尔没再等待但丁，自己接开了衣摆上的扣子，摁着但丁的腹肌推开了他追过来的纠缠，把那条扯出了几丝裂缝的可怜内裤褪到了腿弯。  
“你真的很混蛋。”拆封的乐趣被剥夺，但丁不免有些不满，往后靠到另一侧的箱壁，自顾自地握紧被推离的性器自慰起来，熟练地勾起几声愉悦的呻吟。  
除了大腿上的扣带，维吉尔把剩余的衬衫和内裤都脱了，在狭窄的空间里他无法转身，只能扭头用余光测量着距离，靠到了但丁身上，掌心覆上但丁的拳，摩拭吐着液体的龟头，“颠倒黑白的人。”  
但丁拉着维吉尔腿上的黑环让两人重新契合起来，既然有大餐他又何必自己动手？  
正确的姿势，正确的角度，正确的施力，从维吉尔泛红的身体和忍不住溢出的呻吟，但丁知道了他哥哥对这些正确的事情到底有多喜爱。  
腿上遗留下来的环带被不断拉扯着，湿滑的地板上让维吉尔的双腿失去了准心，为了不让自己跌跪到地上，维吉尔只好胡乱伸手抓住某样东西稳住颓势。原来还算温柔的温水流刹那间变得粗暴，劈头盖脸地淋下来，就算低下头也能感受到水柱砸在上面的沉重感，看来维吉尔是抓到水阀了。  
“唔。”  
维吉尔低垂的脑袋被但丁抓起，水流不断灌进他的鼻腔和嘴巴，刚吐出一口就会有更多的液体补充进来，这些温热的液体一点也不温柔地夺取了他的呼吸。他难受的呛声没有得到但丁的一丝怜悯，那颗黑色的脑袋像是一团黑暗，凑到他耳边，吐出让人愤怒与心碎的恶语。  
“新世界的管理？就凭像你这种被人操得淫叫的婊子？你太弱了维吉尔。”  
他的这个白色的兄弟太软弱了。他不够强大也不够无力，他不够慈爱也不够狠绝，他不是人也不是神，他怀抱的拯救世界的伟大愿望飘渺而无望。  
“这个世界的人类不需要你。”  
挥开但丁的手，维吉尔无力地向前倒去，双手握拳软绵地撑在对面墙壁上，腰被但丁继续扣紧，相连的下半身依旧纠缠得像一条咬尾蛇。维吉尔在剧烈咳嗽，强行压进喉管的水从唇边狼狈地流走，全身的肌肉在干呕声中颤抖不已。  
“是。我是不够你强大。但是这个世界的人类需要我。”好不容易把水吐干净，冲刷过度的喉咙干痒生痛，维吉尔沙哑地回应但丁无情的话语，“就像你现在需要我一样。”  
没有接上维吉尔暧昧的语言，但丁沉默着，用尽力气在维吉尔身上做着最后的冲刺，啪嗒的水流声淹没了所有的情絮。

花了好长一段时间各自整理好被弄得一塌糊涂的身子，维吉尔趴在但丁的床上又拿起了他的电脑在敲打。但丁终于喝上了那瓶高级龙舌兰，微苦而灼烈的口感让他回想起刚结束的那段性爱。  
灌下最后一口酒，但丁扭头看着专注在屏幕维吉尔发问，“如果我说我需要你…你会留下来吗？”  
“……”似乎网络那边遇到什么问题，维吉尔紧皱着眉手上动作没有半丝停顿，但丁的问题像被一墙无形的隔音玻璃给阻断在他的意识之外。  
过了良久，但丁起身抽出一条居家裤穿上，从脏衣篮里捡回那件染着酒液和口红的脏背心。  
“不。”维吉尔的回答很轻很短，但丁回头的那刻他已经重新回归到闪烁的屏幕上。  
拿过被挂到衣架上的大衣，但丁推开车门，消失在灰蒙的晨雾里。

-end-


End file.
